Zombieland: High School
by mckoy12345678910
Summary: AU Zombieland. Abby and Krista (Little Rock and Wichita) move across the country with their dad for a job offer. Abby goes to the same school that her dad teaches at, also where Mr. Harris (Tallahassee), Abby's history teacher works. Krista goes to college, meeting her project partner, a socially awkward kid, Connor (Columbus). Co-written with Nora Frost ' 1 with the pen.
1. Chapter 1

Abby hated it there.

After Abby and Krista's mother's death, their father, Henry, had gone into a deep depression. He would come home drunk, disoriented. Krista had become a huge role model in Abby's life. Abby looked up to her, and Krista looked up to Abby; they both had each other.

Krista had convinced their father to go to Alcoholics Anonymous, trying to get him some stability. After ten months in rehab, Henry was a changed man. He started helping around the house, and even got a second job.

Abby was only twelve and Krista seventeen when Henry had received the call that would make their life a living hell.

Since they were born, they had stayed in the same house and school, having many friends. They had no plan to leave; Krista would go to the Community College in Kansas, and Abby would go to Krista's old High School. That call had changed everything.

The call was from Henry's old friend, Jay. Jay was the principle of a Middle/High School in Atlanta, Georgia. Jay was looking for a High School professor and had called Henry. Henry accepted, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Krista and Abby had been extremely mad, wanting to stay with their friends and live the same life. Henry said that it was a done deal, that they were going to move the next week, forcing them to leave school in the middle of the year. Henry wanted a fresh start, wanting to get away from everything that reminded him of his wife.

"Dad! Where's the duct tape?" Abby called. They were going to load the truck up and leave first thing the next day. Abby's birthday was the same day they were leaving.

"On the kitchen counter! I told you to be packed and ready yesterday!" Abby rolled her eyes, walking down the stairs. Krista smirked Abby's way, making Abby even more mad.

Abby grabbed the duct tape from the counter, walking back to her room. There house was littered with boxes and trash bags, since they had run out of boxes.

Abby laid out her outfit for the next day, not wanting to dig into every box just to try to find one shirt. Tomorrow would be a Thursday, giving the girls three days to get ready for their 'first day'. Krista would go to the Community College, and Abby would go to the same school their father was going to work at. Abby wasn't sure what was work; having her father work at the same school she was going to, or having to leave all of her friends and school.

Henry walked into Abby's room, setting down a wrapped present on one of the boxes.

He smiled and said, "Here's a little something I got for the birthday girl. I know it's not your birthday yet, but I thought you might want this for the road trip." Abby looked questioningly at Henry, but he just jestured at the present box.

Abby took the present in her hands and started to gently unwrap it. Once she saw what it was, she embraced Henry in the biggest hug she could muster.

"Thank you, Dad!" He had given her an iPhone.

Henry laughed and said, "Glad you liked it, sweetheart. I thought that you'd like it so you can listen to music on the road and also to keep in touch with your friends here."

Abby's smiled widened and said, "I love it, Daddy. Thank you."

* * *

Once they had gotten on the road, Abby covered herself with a blanket and put her earphones in. Henry had laughed at the sight of Abby, huddled in the corner of the backseat, reading while listening to music.

Krista was busy reading the College courses, trying to get a sense of the criteria.

"You know, Krista, Jay was also looking for a part time English and Language Arts teacher, as a side job. It would be perfect for you."

Abby heard and piped in, "Hey! No way! It's bad enough that I have my father working at the school. I sure as heck ain't going to have my sister working there too!"

Henry sighed and said, "Abby, it's not that bad. I'll be on the other side of the school, teaching High School. You'll be in the Freshman classes."

Abby frowned, but kept her mouth shut.

Once they arrived at their new house, Abby let her mouth drop.

The house was huge, at least three stories high. It was a green house with a two car garage. It had a fenced in yard, with a couple of trees in the back.

Henry smirked at the girls' expression and asked, "Want a house tour?" Abby and Krista both nodded and made their way up the porch step. Henry unlocked the black front door, revealing a huge floor plan. There was a dining room to their left and a small living room to their right. When they walked in further, there was a larger living room to their right and a kitchen with a bar island to their left. The backyard was huge, with a screened in porch. There were stairs leading up to two bedrooms, a bathroom in between the two, and one built in bathroom in the bigger room. When they walked up the next staircase, there was the master bedroom and an extra guest bedroom.

"I call the biggest bedroom!" Abby exclaimed. Krista wanted to protest but Henry quickly said, "Sure."

Krista gave Henry the 'what-the-heck' look, but he just mouthed, "I'll explain later."

Krista huffed in response and walked back to her room. Abby looked around and looked back to Henry.

"Um, Dad?" he looked at her, "The entire house is pure white."

Henry smirked and said, "I know. We're going to paint it."

Krista and Abby still had a day to themselves before their first day.

Krista took the car to the College to check in and get the textbooks, while Abby had to stay and unpack. Henry had bought cans of paint at the local store, wanting the girls to paint their rooms before they started to unpack. Krista finshed painting only a few hours after they had arrived, but Abby was still trying to get it done. Krista made her bedroom a light shade of purple, and Abby a light shade of green.

Abby hummed a song, painting the second wall in her room. She was starting to regret choosing the big bedroom, but didn't complain.

Henry had told Krista the reasons behind letting Abby have the big bedroom. Henry told Krista that Abby was an official teenager, and to avoid future arguements, he wanted Abby to have her own bedroom and bathroom.

"Abby! Come here and help me! I ain't as young as I used to be." Abby rolled her eyes and made her way downstairs. Henry was busy carrying boxes to the designated rooms.

"You, my precious little treasure, are going to unpack all of the dining and living room stuff. I want all of the first floor rooms to be ready by tonight."

Abby frowned and said, "Tonight? You want all of this to be done by tonight!?"

"By tonight, I mean by the time your sister gets back. I'm going upstairs to finish unpacking my things. By the way, are you finished painting?" Abby shook her head. Henry groaned, shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh come on, Abby! Go and paint. When you finish, I expect you to come down here and help." Abby nodded, running back to her room.

* * *

When Abby finally finished unpacking the first floor rooms, it was already almost six o'clock. Henry came to inspect the rooms, and then told Abby that Krista was going to bring dinner home.

When Krista arrived, everyone quickly ate and went back to packing. By that time both of the girls' bedroom walls were dry. Krista and Abby started to unpack their stuff, wanting to get atleast half done before they had to go to sleep.

Krista finished, wanting to get to the hot water first. After nearly four hours, Abby had finished as well. They didn't have a lot of stuff, but they did have a good amount of things, still slowing them down a bit.

"Girls!" Henry called from upstairs, "Go to sleep! I want to hang up the pictures tomorrow, and then we'll be done! Goodnight!"

Both Krista and Abby yelled back, "Goodnight!"

* * *

**A/N: Nora Frost ' 1 with the pen and I are co-writing this! I hope y'all enjoyed this. Just so we're clear, Krista is Wichita and Abby is Little Rock! **

**This is an AU story. The EVENTUAL pairing are: Abby (LR)/Joel (Tallahassee) and Krista (Wichita)/Connor (Columbus). **

**The Abby (LR)/Joel (Tallahassee) pairing will progress in a slow paced manner. It will not be a love at first sight kind of thing. Nora Frost ' 1 with the pen and I have big plans for this, and we hope you guys have enjoyed the first, by all means NOT the last, installment of this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, girls!"

Abby's eyes flew open, forgetting where she was for the smallest of moments. She quickly remembered, covering her face with pillows, not wanting to get up.

Krista entered Abby's room and smirked, "Hey, Abby, wake up. I convinced Dad to let me take you to school instead of him. Come on, I got classes this morning."

Abby threw the pillow at the other side of the bed and sat up. Krista left and went to back to her own room. Abby went through her clothes rack, choosing her out fit; a navy blue fitting shirt that reached her elbows, skinny jeans, and sneakers. She quickly straightened her hair and brushed her teeth, and then grabbed her back pack and phone.

When she came down stairs, Henry had cooked breakfast, pancakes and eggs on the dining room table.

"Come on, Abby, eat up." Abby groaned and sat down at the table next to Krista.

"Your schedule is on the counter." Abby stood up and went to get the paper. She read through her classes, her eyes widening at one of her teacher's name.

Abby turned to Henry and said, "How the heck do I have you as my English teacher? You teach seniors!" Henry smirked and answered, "You were placed in the advanced classes. I'll see you at noon, young lady." Abby turned around, glaring at the laughing Krista.

"Shush it, Krista." Krista just smirked and grabbed her bag.

"Come on, Abby, time to hit the road."

When they pulled up to Werners Middle and High School, Abby's nerves finally hit.

Krista noticed and rolled her eyes, "Come on, Abby."

"Krista, it's in the middle of the year. How am I supposed to fit in when I already have enough problems with fitting in?"

Krista answered, "Don't worry, Abs, they'll love you. Just try to stay mellow the first few days. And if anyone picks on you, tell me, and then I'll bash their heads in, got it?" Abby laughed at her sister's last statement, and said, "Whatever you say, Krista. You are taking me home, right?" Krista shook her head.

"No, but you can take the bus if you don't want to be seen with Dad. Just ask a teacher which number." Abby nodded, but internally groaned.

"Have fun." Abby rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

_Have fun my a**. _

* * *

Abby checked in with the front office, getting her _official _schedule.

AP History- R103  
Music- R231- Semester 1  
Drama- R120- Semester 2  
Art- R132- Semester 1  
P.E.- R002  
AP Science- R106  
AP Calculus/Statistics- R254  
AP ELA- R298  
Drama- R203- Semester 1  
Keyboarding- Semester 2  
AP Latin- R192

Abby thanked the secretary and walked to her first class: History. It was a few minutes after the first bell, so she knew she would have to introduce herself and all of that stuff. She soon made it to room 103, the door open.

The teacher, a very tall man, turned to Abby and gave her a small nod.

"You must be the new student," he turned back to the class, "we have a new student today. Her name is...?" He turned to Abby, looking for an answer.

Abby quickly piped, "Abby, well, Abigail. Abigail Frost, but I-I go by Abby." She cursed herself for stuttering, and making a fool of herself.

But the teacher looked past it, and said, "Welcome to Werners Middle and High School. I'm Mr. Harris. Please take a seat by Jack, right over there," he gestured to an empty desk next to a curly haired, freckled boy.

Abby nodded and muttered, "Thank you." She took her seat, not wanting to cause herself anymore attention.

Abby took some time to observe her surroundings. It was a small classroom, fifteen at most students. Most of them looked older, though some Abby's age. The teacher was very tall, almost 6'6''. Abby had to practically crane her neck to look at him. Mr. Harris had short, short hair, making him almost bald, but the look did well for him. He had a cowboy hat on anyway, so it was hard to tell. He had a grey t-shirt on and a pair of worn blue jeans.

Abby took out her notebook, writing down a few notes, wanting to keep busy.

When the bell rang, signalling a ten minute break, everyone scattered out. Abby stayed behind a few extra minutes, copying down more notes from the projector.

Mr. Harris eyed her, not out of annoyance that she stayed behind, but because he was curious, "Are you copying down the notes?" Abby quickly looked up, and nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Harris. I'll leave, so you can, uh, have your break." Abby started to pack her things up, but Mr. Harris quickly said, "No, 'was just curious as to why you stayed behind. I'll get you a copy of the notes, so _you _can get some of 'yer break."

Abby nodded, and stood up with her back pack on her shoulder. She moved to the sheets of paper from Mr. Harris and said, "Thank you, Mr. Harris. You saved me from using all of my ink. It's not a good sign for someone to have to use an entire pen's ink in one class period." Abby smiled, feeling a little more comfortable.

Mr. Harris laughed at the statement and said, "No, no it's not," Abby went to leave but Mr. Harris added, "You don't have to call me Mr. Harris. My students never call me by that; just call me Joel."

Abby nodded, and said, "Have a nice day."

* * *

Abby left the classroom with a small smile on her face. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she originally thought.

After lunch, Abby had to face her father as her teacher.

When she entered the room, she quickly took a seat in an empty desk, avoiding her father's eyes.

"Alright class, let's welcome the new student, Abigail." Abby was thankful that he didn't mention her last name; if he did, she would die from embarassment.

The rest of the class went on without a hitch. When everyone started to file out, Abby went up to Henry.

"Hey, I'm going to take the bus, okay?" Henry shook his head and said, "No, I'm going to take you home. I wanted to show you something." Abby groaned but nodded.

"Hey, how's your day been so far? 'Just texted Krista. She's doing okay." Abby shrugged.

"It's okay, nothing spectacular."

"Any friends?" Abby scoffed.

"The closest thing to a friend that I have right now is Mr. Harris. He's way more cool than my other teachers, no offense." Henry frowned.

"Try to get a friend that's not a teacher, okay?" Abby nodded and said, "I better go. 'Can't be late to..." she glanced at her schedule, "Drama."

Henry cracked a smile and said, "You'll have no problem with that subject."

Abby frowned and said, "Hey! I am not that dramatic!" She started to leave when Henry called back, "Whatever you say, Princess!"

* * *

After school, Abby walked out to the courtyard to finish homework.

She had to wait for her dad, but he was in a meeting with the principle, Jay. Abby knew better to refer to the principle as Jay, so she had to call him Mr. Buket.

Abby decided whether she should copy down the printed History notes to her notebook and decided to do it. She wanted to have as many notes in her notebook as possible, not her binder. She was almost halfway done with it, but then someone interrupted her.

"I thought you didn't want to waste ink." Abby looked up to see Mr. Harris, looking like he was about to leave.

"I'm sorry for taking your notes. I should've just copied them down from the projector." Abby moved to give Mr. Harris back the notes, but he shook his head.

"No, keep 'em. Where's your ride? It's gettin' late. 'Already sunset." Abby sighed and said, "I'm waiting for my Dad. He's in a meeting with Mr. Bu-Bu-ke-ket." Abby tried to sound his name out, but failed.

"Mr. Buket," Mr. Harris said Mr. Buket's name the correct way, smirking.

Abby was about to say something, but Henry cut her off.

"Hello, Mr. Harris, 'going home?" Mr. Harris nodded.

"Yeah, 'need to get home an' grade all these papers." Henry nodded.

"Well, I'm sure you do. 'Hope my little girl isn't trouble?" Mr. Harris smirked, but shook his head.

"No, she isn't bad compared to the rest of my students." Henry smiled.

"That's my girl. Well, we should probably be heading home. Bye, nice talking to you." Mr. Harris nodded.

"And you the same."

* * *

After arriving back at their house, Abby and Henry walked in on Krista and a guy talking.

Krista turned to her father and Abby and said, "Hey y'all, this is Connor, and he's my partner for a Science project. 'Hope you don't mind. We can go up to my room-"

Henry cut her off, "No need, Kristine," when he said 'Kristine', Abby giggled quietly, while Krista glared at Henry, "Don't worry, you can work on it in the living room. Dinner is going to be delivered in about an hour, so you have all of the time you need," he turned to the young man, "What's your name?"

The boy said, "C-C-Connor."

"Well, Connor, it's very nice to meet you, but I have to grade some papers." When Henry had went up the stairs and closed his office door, Abby burst in a fit of giggles.

"Abby! Stop it!" Abby tried to calm down and managed to say between giggles, "I-I'm sorry. I'm... sorry." Once she had calmed down, she turned to Connor.

"Hey, I was being rude. But seriously, never walk into Dad's house without his permission, with his daughter, alone. The next time, you might be as lucky. He will eat you alive." Abby giggled and ran up the stairs as fast as she could, ignoring Krista's screams.

"Abigail! Abby! Abby!" Abby kept on giggling, closing her bedroom door behind her.

After calming down, she remembered she still had homework to do. She shifted through the different papers in her back pack, amazed at the amount of work she had to do before tomorrow. She got her computer out and started an English essay.

After finishing the rough draft about an hour later, she started her Latin homework; translating an entire two pages long story. Abby groaned at the amount of work, but happy that she was almost finished with it, only having a page left.

"Abby! Come down and get some dinner." Abby wasn't hungry, though. She wanted to finish her homework, and then have a break.

"I only have a page more of translating, Dad! I'll get some dinner when I'm done!"

Abby finished the translating about fifteen minutes later. She looked at the clock, amazed that it was already 9 o'clock.

Abby walked down stairs, seeing no one but Krista waving goodbye to Connor.

Abby smirked, knowing what a 'lovesick Krista' looked like.

"Hey, what was dinner?" Krista turned around, facing Abby.

"Some pizza. It should be in the refrigerator." Abby went to the refrigerator, fixing herself a plate.

Once Abby finished eating, she turned the television on, falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all! The next few chapters should pick up, explaining a little more about Connor (Columbus). Also, I am going to be leaving early tomorrow morning for a three day overnight field trip, so I won't have internet access. I'll try to update tomorrow morning!**

**Nora Frost ' 1 with the pen and I thank you for all of y'all's views! Please review, favorite, and all of the good stuff! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Abby! Come here, I need help! Now!"

Abby quickly saved her essay document and closed her computer.

It had been a week since her first day at her new school. She had made a few friends, delighting both her sister and father. Abby started to walk to and from school, worrying her father, but he soon got over it. Abby loved school, but she hated all of the homework. Abby was surprised at the amount of History and English homework there was. She always found the time to complain to her father about the amount of homework, seeing that he was her English teacher. History homework were projects and essays, just more stuff to add to the homework pile.

Krista and Columbus had become more acquainted, almost completely finished with their group project. Henry hated the Krista started to go over to Columbus' house for the project, seeing that Columbus had an apartment by himself.

"Abigail Taylor Frost. I am not going to ask again!" Abby rolled her eyes and walked down the staircase. Henry was standing on the dining room tabled, changing the light bulb.

"Give me the light bulb on the counter." Abby gave him the light bulb, and then started to put her tennis shoes on.

"Your sister left a few minutes ago. It's supposed to rain today. Are to sure you want to walk?" Abby nodded and rushed to get her back pack and phone.

Once she exited the house, she felt the rain droplets falling from the sky, damping her hair and clothes. Abby groaned in response, and started to sprint to the school.

After a couple of minutes, her hair was wet, her back pack was soaked, but she somehow managed to keep her clothes somewhat dry. Abby checked her cellphone, wanting to see what time it was. She only had five minutes until first period.

Abby ran the rest of the way to her school, getting there about three minutes early. By the time she entered the school, her hair was drenched, her clothes were wet, and her backpack was coated in water. She looked like a mess.

Abby reached for her jacket, but remembered she had left it in her bedroom. She only wore skinny jeans and a dark violet purple t-shirt. Her shirt wasn't thick at all, so it clung to her shoulders and her arms, making her shiver. She looked at the clock and sighed in relief that she wasn't late. She walked to the History room, trying to dry herself.

When Abby entered, she took her normal seat, the sudden coldness by the metal chair making her shiver. She took out her pen and notebook and started to write down the daily prompt.

"'Mornin' everybody! We are goin' to be talkin' 'bout y'all's new project." Abby wrote down the rules and regulations, and started to read for more information on the topic.

When class was over, Abby was the last one left, writing down the last few sentences.

"Are 'ya cold?" Abby lifted her head and looked at Mr. Harris.

"No sir." Mr. Harris reached for his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"T-Thank you, sir." Mr. Harris shook his head and said, "No problem."

* * *

After retrieving her books from her locker, Abby made her way over to the library. That was one place she could just have her peace and quiet.

After entering the library, she set down her back pack and pulled out her favorite short story 'The Black Cat' by Edgar Allan Poe. Abby had read it about twenty times already.

It was lunch time, but Abby liked coming to the library during that time because almost everyone had left; even the librarian.

While reading, she heard a cough come behind the book shelves. She looked around the corner to see her dad grading papers at a desk. Abby smiled, wanting to scare him. She tip toed behind him, but before she could, a girl came into view, talking to Henry.

The girl was tall, 5'7, with auburn curled hair, and chestnut eyes; she looked to be in her twenties. Abby could almost hear their conversation, but not quite.

Once the girl left, Abby walked up behind Henry, not trying to scare him anymore.

"Hey, dad." Henry turned around to face her and smiled.

"Hey, sweet pea. How's your day been?" Abby shrugged.

"It's been alright." Abby sat down next to him, looking at him.

"Who was she?" Henry asked if Abby was referring to the girl that had just come by and he said yes.

"I'm taking up a job as a night time professor at the community college. The girl's name is Nicole and she will be enrolling for the second quarter this year. Nicole just needed me to sign a few papers." Abby nodded.

"Alright, I was just wondering." Henry caught sight of the black leather jacket that rested on Abby's shoulders.

"Who's jacket is that? Does Abigail Frost have an admirer?" Henry had a mocking tone, but Abby knew that he was dead serious.

"It was pouring when I was on the way to school, and when I got here, I was soaked. It was freezing and after History class, Mr. Harris lent me his jacket for the day." Henry nodded.

"You're a knucklehead, Ally." Abby fumed at the nickname.

"Dad! I told you not to call me Ally, remember! It's Abby!" Henry chuckled.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say." Abby stood up and rolled her eyes.

"See you in English." Abby walked off, a smile printed on her face.

A girl came up from behind her and tapped her shoulder. Abby turned around to meet a finger in her face. The girl was tall, towering over Abby, long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore a pink skirt and leather shirt with high heels. The girl's name was Emma.

"Stop sucking up so much to Mr. Frost, got it? He's mine." Abby was taken aback by the last statement.

"What the hell do you mean by he's yours?" Emma scoffed.

"I mean that he's the second hottest teacher this school has every seen and a freshman will not get in my way." Abby's expression remained neutral.

"Then if Mr. Frost is the second, why don't you and bother the first? And before you assume anything, you need to analyze your data a second time and pay attention to last names. I'm Abigail Frost," she enunciated Frost, "and Henry Frost is my _father._" Emma's face expression changed completely. She remained silent, but then smirked.

"Fine then. You're meaning to tell me that our ELA teacher is your dad? Oh that's just perfect." Before Abby could say anything, Emma stalked off. Abby's face was red with anger.

Abby turned around in on swift movement and walked to her next period.

* * *

When Abby arrived home, Krista and her father weren't there. There was a note on the counter.

**I am at Connor's. Dad has a school director's meeting tonight- he said he won't be back til late. There's pizza in the refrigerator. Call me if you need me. **

**- Krista**

Abby sighed and walked up the stairs, reaching her room. She put her backpack on the edge of her bed and sat on the opposite side of her bed, where her pillows were. Abby opened her laptop, working on her new history essay. Thinking of history made her think of Mr. Harris, making her realize that she hadn't given his jacket back to him today; she was still wearing it. Abby groaned and decided to give it back to him tomorrow.

After completing her homework, she walked back down stairs, settling on the couch, watching television.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey! Time to get up!"

Abby groaned, waking up.

Abby was supposed to go to school with her father, on a Saturday. Henry claimed to have a teacher's meeting, wanting Abby to come with him. Abby wanted to stay home with Krista, but Krista bailed out, still working on the project with Connor. Abby almost thought that the project was just a cover for her.

Abby knew that it would be weird with zero classes going on and no students. She wanted to get out of it, but Henry refused. Abby knew of only one good thing that would come out of the meeting; she would get to stay in her dad's class room, the school having a more fast internet. Abby also thought that she could have the extra time to finish her homework.

Abby got out of bed, walking to the bathroom to shower and get ready. After showering, she threw on skinny jeans and a sweat shirt that read 'Harvard University.' It used to be her mom's. She put on her sneakers and grabbed her backpack. Abby left her hair down, a little wet from her shower. She made sure to put her computer in her school bag.

Abby hadn't been able to give Mr. Harris his jacket back, so she figured she better bring it with her, since it was a _teacher's _meeting. She put it on, not wanting to carry it.

Abby rushed downstairs, meeting her dad head first. Abby fell back with an 'umph.' Henry chuckled and pulled her up.

"Come on, sparky. Time to hit the road."

* * *

When they arrived, Henry had told her to stay in his room until he got out of the meeting. He left for the meeting, leaving Abby by herself; she liked it that way.

Abby settled herself down in his desk, taking out her chemistry homework. She had to deal with Balancing Chemical Equations. She grumbled to herself and decided to use the whiteboard to help her. She stood up and wrote out the problems, taking them step by step.

Abby mumbled, "Okay so there's... three nitrogens, five carbons, and two fluorines... and then on the other side... nine nitrogens, seven carbons, twelve fluorines..." She worked it out on the board, coming up with the right answer.

After completing her chemistry homework, she moved onto her history homework. Mr. Harris had assigned another project, wanting everyone to have a poster that summarized the events of World War II. Abby was searching for good pictures for the poster, but decided to draw them instead, not finding the exact photos she had wanted.

A knock on the door lifted her from her thoughts. She turned to see Mr. Harris.

"Mr. Harris?" He wore jeans and a black t-shirt.

"The one and only. What are you doing here on a Satur- nevermind. Teacher's meeting?" Abby nodded.

"Yeah, I would think that you would be in the meeting as well. Is it strictly for teachers that teach English?" Mr. Harris nodded.

"Yeah." Abby's eyebrows scrunched together, confused.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Mr. Harris shrugged.

"I forgot something yesterday. I also need to grade 'few papers." After a few moments of silence, Mr. Harris asked, "Do you mind if I stay in here? 'Looks like your dad'll be a while." Abby nodded.

"Of course. I can move..." Mr. Harris shook his head.

"No need. I'll pull up a chair." He pulled a chair up to the side of the desk, keeping a good distance between him and Abby.

Abby went back to drawing, looking up a few facts on how the objects would look like. She got her ruler out, using it as an edge. She cut outthe different pictures, laying them out, pinpointing her layout of the poster.

Abby chewed the tip of her hair, writing down her presentation speech. She loved that part of projects. She liked having an outline of everything before going infront of the whole class, winging everything.

Mr. Harris took notice.

"What are you doing?" Abby smiled a little.

"My history project. I'm working on my presentation speech." Mr. Harris nodded and gestured to the drawn pictures.

Abby pouted, "I wanted that to be of surprise to both you and the class. I couldn't find the right pictures on the internet to print, so I decided to draw them the way I thought was best." Mr. Harris nodded approvingly.

"The project is due in 'bout a month. Why work on it now?" Abby shrugged.

"I like to get things completed in homework," trying to change the subject, Abby asked, "What papers are you grading?" Mr. Harris smirked.

"Y'all's essay from this week." Abby bit her lip, refraining her from asking him if he had graded hers yet.

Mr. Harris chuckled at Abby's expression and said, "I'm reading yours now. You're a great writer." Abby smiled, blushing.

They both went back to work, focussing on the tasks at hand. Abby moved onto writing her English essay.

After about thirty minutes, Abby was finished with her homework and started to read Great Expectations. Mr. Harris was finishing grading when Krista appeared through the door.

"Hey, Abby! Dad texted me, asking for me to pick you up. He's still in the meeting." Krista turned to Mr. Harris.

"Hello, I'm Krista." She shook his hand.

"I'm Joel, the history teacher. I was just about to leave." Abby remembered to jacket.

"Oh my goodness! I almost forgot!" She took the jacket off of her and handed it to Mr. Harris, "I am so sorry. I forgot to give it back to you on Friday." Mr. Harris smiled.

"No problem." He took the jacket and left, saying, "It was nice to meet you, Krista. Have a nice day, y'all."

Once they were in Krista's car, Krista turned to Abby.

"Why was your history teacher in dad's room?"

"Mr. Harris came by when dad was in the meeting, wanting to know why I was there. He ended up just grading papers." Krista shrugged.

Abby smiled, "So, how's it going with you and Connor?" Krista blushed.

Abby muttered, "I guess that answers my question."

They drove out of the school parking lot, turning the radio on.

Abby asked, "Where are we going?" Krista stopped the car at a red light.

"I need to get some stuff for the project. We're 'gonna go to the grocery off of 17. Do you need anything?" Abby nodded.

"I need a few things for my project too." Once the light turned green, Krista drove forward. She turned into the parking lot and parked the car. The sisters got out of the car and walked to the store.

Once they were inside, they parted ways and went to get the things they needed. Abby made sure to get a poster board and a pack of sharpie markers.

Abby made her way up to the checking out counter and paid for them, waiting for Krista. She decided to go ahead and go to the car, after waiting for five minutes. When she walked into the street, a car came out from nowhere, hitting Abby.

Abby's world went into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

"Abby!"

Abby woke up in the E.R., nurses standing around her. They were all working, injecting her arms with fluids and checking her vitals.

A male doctor asked, "Can you hear me?" Abby nodded, groaning in agony.

"W-Where am I?"

"You're at Atlanta Technical Hospital. You were hit by a car." Abby's eyes widened at that, but then looked down to see her clothes wet with blood.

Abby then blacked out.

* * *

Abby awoke with a headache.

She looked around, seeing that she was in a hospital bed. Henry was in the chair, reading, while Krista was asleep on the window bed.

"Daddy?" Henry looked up, and rushed to her side.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?" Abby nodded.

"W-What happened?" Henry sighed and proceeded to tell her how the car hit her.

When he was finished, he added, "The car came out from nowhere, hon. It was going 80 miles in a 20 mile limit. The bastard is going to jail for what he did to you." Abby looked over to Krista.

"Krista was here, by your side when I couldn't be. I still went to work." Abby's eyes widened.

"School? What day is it?"

"It's Tuesday. You've been out for about three days. You have had surgery." Abby frowned.

"Three days! When can I be discharged? Is there any way I can go to school tomorrow?" Henry shook his head.

"No! I was planning for you to take this entire week off." Abby shook her head.

"Dad, if I can't be discharged by tomorrow, at least let me go to school on Thursday." Henry huffed.

"We'll see."

* * *

The next few days revolved around Abby.

Krista stuck by Abby's side during the day, and Henry during the night. Krista had to change a few of her college classes to stay with Abby. Even Connor made time to come and visit Abby.

Abby had been adamant about school work, wanting Henry to get the work that she had missd from her teachers. Henry agreed to do that, also bringing back get well letters from teachers.

The letter from Mr. Harris made Abby smile.

**I hope you feel better, Abby. You haven't missed much except learning the meaning of life. ;)**

Abby worked on her projects and essays with help from Krista most of the time. Krista also had tried to keep up with her school work. Connor had come to complete the project, also bringing get well flowers for Abby.

Henry had caved, letting Abby go to school on Thursday, going against several of the doctors' orders.

"Sir, she just had surgery." Henry had disregarded their requests and had signed Abby out on Thursday morning.

Abby had a bandage arm and a bandaged leg. She had crutches and had put her backpack on her back, not wanting to carry it.

When Abby entered the school, no one paid her much of attention other than her friends.

A girl rushed to Abby's side, worry written on her face. The girl was short, but not as short as Abby. She was about 5'3", with brunette hair up in a bun. She wore jeans reaching her knees and a purple t-shirt. Her name was Chelsea. She was in her sophomore year.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to carry your backpack for you?" They had the same schedule.

Abby smiled but shook her head, "No thanks, Chels. You could put my books in my back pack for me." Chelsea nodded and put all of her books in her back pack.

"I can at least walk you to first period." Abby nodded and walked along side of Chelsea. Once they reached History class, only a few students were already there. Abby put her crutches next to her and set her back pack next to her. She took out the work she had missed during the days she was absent, deciding to give them to Mr. Harris at the end of class.

At the end of history class, Abby put her back pack on and grabbed her clutches. She walked up to Mr. Harris' desk and gave him the papers.

"How are you feeling?" Abby shrugged.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Are there any notes I missed?" Mr. Harris nodded and gave several sheets of paper to her.

Abby smiled and asked, "Do these notes contain the meaning of life?" Mr. Harris smirked.

"Yes, m'am." Abby smiled and moved to leave.

Before she did, Mr. Harris added, "Feel better. 'Can't have my best student injured." Abby nodded and left, smiling.

* * *

After school, Krista came to pick Abby up. When Abby got in the car, Krista had a huge smile on her face.

"Abby, you'll never guess what I found." Krista gestured to the back seat where a puppy laid, asleep. The puppy had black eyes, wolf-like, and a dark gray body. It looked to be only a few weeks old.

Abby gasped and said, "Krista, where did you find him? What's his name?"

Krista smiled and said, "The poor puppy was outside of the campus grounds, in the fields."

Abby frowned, "But what about dad? You know he won't let us keep a dog."

Krista nodded, "I know. I need a favor. Ever since I've met Connor, dad monitors my room 24/7, but he almost never comes into yours. Could you keep him in your room for a while? We just need to butter dad up before telling him about Kai."

Abby smiled, "Kai?" Krista smiled.

"I thought we could name him after mom's old dog. Do you remember him? He was a German Shepard." Abby smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I remember him."

**A/N: Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Abby woke up with Kai resting in her arms.

She smiled to herself and stood up, grabbing her crutches. Abby took a quick shower, having to tie her cast up, not wanting it to get wet.

Abby put gray skinny jeans and a red plaid shirt on, with one sneaker. She petted Kai, holding him for the majority of the morning.

"It's okay, I won't be gone long. It's Friday after all."

After Abby arrived at school, she headed straight to history class, a little late.

When she entered she took her seat, seconds before the bell rung. Something about Mr. Harris was different. Whether it was the redness in his eyes, looking like he had been crying, or the way he had addressed the class in the coldest of ways.

"Get out your notebooks and finish writing your essay. When you're done, start another essay about the Vietnam. You can't look up facts about it, it has to be written purely from your knowledge. Begin."

Abby observed his behavior for the rest of the class. She noticed how he only looked at one object; a photo. Abby didn't know what the photo had on it, but she wanted to know.

After history class, she went to her next class, and then lunch. During lunch, she made her way to her dad's classroom. The same girl was there that Abby had seen in the library, Nicole.

Abby overheard their conversation.

"Thank you, Henry, I'll see you then."

"Likewise."

Abby almost puked at the tone of their voice; romantic.

Once Nicole left, Abby walked up to her dad.

"What's going on between you and her? Don't lie."

Henry chuckled and said, "Nothing, sweet pea. We were planning on going to dinner with some other students for a project they're working on at the University."

Abby's expression softened, "Oh. Sorry, dad."

Once Abby left, Henry left out a sigh of relief."

"Thank the Lord that she didn't hear our entire conversation..."

After school, Henry drove Abby home, dropping her off before going to the University.

Once Abby arrived back to the house, she walked to Krista's door. Once she opened it, her eyes almost rolled onto the floor. Krista and Connor were making out, on her bed!

Once Krista saw Abby, she pulled away from Connor and said, "Abby! Give me five minutes!" Abby giggled and shut the door.

Abby walked into her room, getting her back pack on her bed. She put her crutches beside her and took out some books. After looking for her history textbook, she remembered that she had left it in Mr. Harris' room.

"Shoot."

When Krista walked in Abby's room, she nervously smiled.

"Please don't tell dad, okay? I'll do anything." Abby shrugged.

"I'm not a snitch, Krista. I'm not going to rat you out to dad. But if you don't mind, could you drop me off at the school to let me get my history textbook? I forgot it."

Krista nodded and said, "Okay. Connor's coming with us though." Abby shrugged.

"I get shotgun seat."

Once the three of them got into Krista's car, Krista drove with Connor in the back and Abby in the passenger seat.

"I don't know, Abby. It's already dark. We can wait for you."

"No thanks. I'll have dad pick me up. I would think he his done with dinner."

"Fine, but call me when dad picks you up, okay?" Abby nodded.

After getting out of the car and waving bye to her sister's car, Abby walked to to the entrance of the building. It was unlocked, so Abby knew that a few teachers were still inside. The secretary wasn't there. Abby walked to the history room.

The hall lights were dimmed, but were still well lit. Abby finally made it to the history classroom.

She opened the door and looked for her textbook. Once she found it, she walked to the exit doors, noting that it was raining. She walked out of the school, calling her dad.

After calling him several times with no answer, she tried to call Krista. Krista didn't answer either.

"Crap." Instead of waiting for the rainstorm to end, Abby started to walk on the sidewalk. It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't have a broken leg and crutches, but she did. Abby walked to the stop light signs, waiting for it to turn to the 'walk' sign.

A car pulled up beside her and rolled it's window down. It was Mr. Harris.

"Do you need a ride?" Abby shook her head.

"Come on, it's pouring right now. I ain't 'gonna leave you out in the rain in the condition you're in. Get in." He reached over to the passenger door and opened it for her. Abby got in the car, placing her crutches on the right side of her knee.

"Why were you walking?"

"I went back to the school to get my textbook that I forgot. My dad was supposed to pick me up, but..." Mr. Harris nodded, understanding.

"Where do you live?" Abby gave him the directions.

A few minutes passed of pure silence until Mr. Harris broke it, "Do you want to go to your house or mine? If your father and sister aren't there, you are welcome to stay at my house until they are available." Abby shrugged.

"No thank you. I'm sure my dad's home." Mr. Harris nodded.

He drove up into the driveway, bidding Abby a goodbye. Abby exited the car with her crutches, thanking him. When she opened the house door, she was in for a huge surprise.

Henry was on top of Nicole on the couch, shirt off, kissing her neck. Abby gasped, causing Henry to look up and mumble, "Sh*t." He got off of Nicole and pulled his shirt on.

Abby turned back around, leaving her key chain in the lock, going back to Mr. Harris' car. She got into the passenger seat and said, "I changed my mind." Mr. Harris sensed the urgency in her voice and quickly backed out to the driveway and drove away.

**A/N: Oh, my! What will happen next? ;) **

**Please leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

The memory of her dad on top of Nicole was playing on a loop in Abby's brain.

Mr. Harris had driven up into his own driveway and helped Abby out. Whatever Abby had seen, Mr. Harris knew it was getting to her.

When they entered his house, he sat Abby down on his couch and went into the kitchen to get her water. Abby took the time to observe his house. It was about the same size as hers, making her wonder who he shared the house with.

When he sat back down with the glass of water, he could no longer contain his curiosity.

"Why the change of heart?" It took a few seconds for Abby to answer.

"I caught my dad...with someone." Mr. Harris nodded.

"Is he married?" Abby shook her head, letting free tears fall.

"My mom died in a car accident when I was ten." Abby sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Mr. Harris moved to sit beside her.

She continued, "We've never talked about him being...involved with another woman before... but now that he has..." Mr. Harris wrapped an arm around her, noticing how she was shivering.

"He can't just start a relationship out of nowhere...what about mama?" Abby cried into his chest, not caring about anything in the world. He shushed her cries.

"Hey, hey, look at me," she raised her head to look at him, "Do you know if your mama would want him to move on?"

Abby sniffed and said, "Y-Yes, but...it's...just odd to see him with someone that's _not _mom. He hasn't dated ever since mom's death." After a few minutes, Abby had calmed down.

Abby pulled out of his embrace and asked, "Why were _you _upset this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the bloodshot in your eyes." Mr. Harris sighed.

"Today's the anniversary."

"Of what?"

"My wife and son's death." Abby stayed silent.

After a few seconds, Abby said, "I'm sorry."

Mr. Harris fumed, "There's nothing to be sorry about. My wife took our boy in the middle of the night. She flew to her parents' house, but the plane crashed; killing her, along with my son."

A single tear escaped from his eye, sliding down his cheek. Abby wiped the tear away with her thumb, locking eye contact. Her eyes bore into his, sensing the weakness and sadness in him. She started to truly see what was inside of him; all of the secrets that he kept from everyone.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, breaking their trance. Abby took her phone out of her pocket, seeing her father's contact.

Abby chewed the bottom of her lip, wondering if she should answer, but went ahead and clicked the 'answer' button.

"Abby! Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I...I need some time to myself, okay?"

"Abigail, I need to know where you are."

"I guess we both need answers."

Abby hung up, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't 'ya think you were a lil' hard on him?" Abby shrugged.

After a few minutes of silence, Abby asked, "What is his name?"

"Who?"

"Your son." Mr. Harris sighed.

"Bay." Abby nodded.

"Bay," she repeated, "It's a good name," she mused.

Mr. Harris cracked a smile, "When he turned four, we had a dog named Ty. The damn dog was ten times his size, but he never ceased to scare Bay. 'Damn dog even nipped at 'em. Bay was fearless. 'Always had a knack for 'mazing me." Mr. Harris stared off into space. Abby knew that he was remembering past event that had to do with Bay.

Mr. Harris stayed silent for the next few minutes until saying, "Are 'ya hungry? It's about 9:00pm already. Or do you want to call 'yer sister?" Abby frowned.

"Things at the house will get pretty heated once my sister finds out... If you don't mind, may I stay here a little longer? I'll leave if-" Mr. Harris cut her off.

"No need to. If you say that things'll get crazy at your house tonight, I 'cain't willingly let you go back. It's not a problem. 'Don't have anything planned either. 'Can stay here as long as you want." Abby thanked him.

He went into the kitchen, shuffling through the pantry.

"What do 'ya want?" Abby shrugged.

"Anything is good for me." He nodded and got two packs of Ramen noodles out and emptied them into two bowls. He heated them for three minutes and then set them on the tables.

"Where are the cups?" Mr. Harris gestured over to the cabinet next to the sink. Abby got two plastic cups out, filling only one with ice cubes.

"What do you have against ice?" Abby smiled.

"They taste horrible, and they ruin your teeth!" Mr. Harris smirked but kept his mouth shut. Abby got both of water. When everything was set, they sat down next to each other, eating their Ramen noodles.

Abby tried to spark conversation, "My sister and I made a game for meeting new friends. It's a type of speed round. Let's start; what's your favorite TV show, movie, color, food, place, subject, book?"

Mr. Harris swallowed and answered, "Breaking Bad, Zombieland, yellow, twinkies, Tallahassee, history, Deja Dead. You?"

Abby smiled and answered, "Hannah Montana, Kickass, green, pizza, Little Rock, science, Game of Thrones."

Mr. Harris was confused, "Hannah Montana?"

Abby's mouth formed an 'o', "You don't know what Hannah Montana is?" he shook his head, "Oh my goodness. Hannah Montana is the best thing that has ever happened. Hannah Montana lives a double life, you see. Her professional name is Hannah Montana, but then she's Miley in her normal life."

"What?"

"She's only Hannah Montana when she has her wig on." Mr. Harris nodded.

"Oh."

Abby giggled and asked, "Twinkies?"

Mr. Harris turned serious and said, "Twinkies are the best thing that has ever happened to this country. They are a Golden Sponge Caked with Creamy Filling."

"Like Sno Balls?"

Mr. Harris fumed, "Sno Balls? Snow Balls are a knock off Twinkies. They don't have the same creaminess."

Abby stifled giggle at his passion for Twinkies.

"But you've seriously never seen Hannah Montana?" He shook his head.

"Do you have Disney Channel?" Mr. Harris nodded.

By the end of the night, they sat on the couch, watching re-runs of old Hannah Montana episodes.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Christmas."

It had been a week since Abby accidentally walked in on her father on top of that girl.

Abby had kept to herself, only talking ever so often to Krista. Abby and Henry had a huge fight when she had gotten home after sleeping over at Joel's - Mr. Harris' - house. The fight ended with Abby crying, running up to her bedroom. Abby made a point to ignore him at school and at home. Henry kept on seeing that girl, Nicole, upsetting Abby greatly. Krista had also had a fight with him, running off to Connor's house. Krista had been moving little by little over to Connor's house. Abby was against it, thinking Krista was leaving her - which she technically was. It seemed like almost everyone was betraying or abandoning Abby.

Abby was going through a very hard time in her life. She was now an official teenager, her father was involved with a girl ten years his junior, and her sister was leaving her for Connor. Abby didn't even want to think about Joel - her only other friend other than Kai, her _dog_.

When Abby woke up on her history teacher's couch, she didn't know what to think. It all really scared her. Abby wasn't sure what she was feeling towards Joel, but she sure as hell knew that it wasn't what a student should be feeling towards their teacher.

Now, after everything, it was a day until Christmas. Christmas Eve.

Abby was sitting in her bedroom, on her bed, reading a book. A knock on her door brought her out of her own little world.

"Come in." The door opened, revealing Henry, the last person she wanted to see.

Abby sighed, sitting up, "Yeah?" Henry sat beside her on the bed, facing her.

"We're having a Christmas dinner tonight." That made Abby look up.

Abby inquired, "What do you mean, a Christmas dinner? We haven't had one since mom died." Henry nodded.

He said, "I know. And that's about to change," he chuckled nervously, "I even invited Connor." Abby shot daggers at Henry.

Abby coldly said, "Is the wannabe-hooker invited too?" Henry shot her a pointed look.

He said, "Yes, _Nicole_, was invited and is planning to come." Abby looked at Henry incredulously.

"Why? The Christmas dinner was mom's tradition. No way, dad, Connor can come, but not your little whore." Henry grunted.

"Stop it, Abby. Nicole's coming and that's final," Henry breathed out, "The dinner's at 7 o'clock. Dress nicely. And I swear, if you're not there, I will take the little mutt dog you have been hiding in your room and throw it out on the street." Abby froze. Henry smirked and stood. He walked out of the room, closing it behind him.

Abby grumbled.

* * *

The Christmas dinner was a disaster.

Krista and Connor arrived an hour earlier, helping with the food. The TV was on, showing a football game. The table was set, candles lit. Abby wore pajamas, coming down stairs only twenty minutes before the dinner would begin.

Henry yelled, "Go, Abby! I said dress nicely," Abby was about to protest, "Go!" Abby rolled her eyes, walking back up the stairs.

Ten minutes later, Nicole arrived. She wore a floor length red dress.

Henry smiled and said, "You look beautiful." They all sat down, now waiting for Abby. Henry grinded his teeth, ready to go up there himself and get her.

After a few minutes, Abby finally came down. She wore a red dress that hugged her chest, but then fell limp down to her knees. Her hair was braided to the side, her wrists carrying to red beaded bracelets. Abby wore little make-up, bringing out her natural beauty.

Abby sat down and said, "Hey." Henry nodded.

Henry said, "Let's dig in." Abby halted.

"We need to say the prayer." Henry sighed.

Henry said, "No, we won't." Abby scoffed.

"Why? Because your little girlfriend doesn't have the same beliefs as us?" Henry set his jaw.

Henry said in a warning tone, "Abigail."

Abby rolled her eyes, looking down at her plate, "When mom was here, we always said the prayer." Henry slammed his palms down on the table.

"Well mom's not here, now is she?" Abby's eyes watered. They had a stare-off.

A knock pulled them out of their silent fight. Abby stood, the chair scraping the floor.

Abby sharply said, "I will get it." She turned, walking towards the door. Abby let a few tears slip, wiping them away, her nose red, and eyes a little bloodshot. When she opened the door, it was revealed that Joel was the one who knocked on the door.

Abby felt a little ping in her chest, "What are you doing here, Mr. Harris?" Joel looked at Abby, having a hard time comprehending who stood in front of him. Abby was beautiful. It took him a few seconds to say something.

He said, "You left your phone in my class room yesterday." Abby realized she must have left it on her desk on Friday.

Abby smiled, "Thank you." A call from the dining room came.

"Abby? Who is it?" Abby rolled her eyes, knowing it was her father.

Joel said, "I'm sorry if I'm inter-" Abby cut in.

"Absolutely not," Abby thought of something, "Hey, why don't you have dinner with us?" Joel shook his head.

He said, "Oh, I couldn't." Abby nodded.

"Yes you can, now come on," she whispered, adding, "Please." Her voice was pleading. It was only then that Joel saw the bloodshot in her eyes. Joel sighed, nodding. Abby smiled and stepped aside, letting him in. Abby closed the door behind her, the duo walking to the dining room.

Once they came into view, everyone turned their heads.

Abby looked at Henry, "Joel came by to give me my phone. I invited him to stay." Henry nodded.

"Certainly! The more, the merrier," Henry chuckled. Abby rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

She looked over to Joel, "There's an empty spot next to me." They both sat down.

Everyone filled their plates, starting to eat. The air was tense.

Henry looked over to Nicole, "So, tell us what you do at the University." Nicole sweetly smiled. Abby wished she could wipe that smile right off her mouth.

Nicole said, "Well, I am the annoying person that follows your father, Henry, around everyday, asking for extra credit," Abby smirked.

Abby mumbled, "You got the annoying part right." Krista shot her a look.

Nicole seemed to have ignored it and said, "I am the captain of my cheerleading squad and top of my class." Henry smiled.

He grabbed her hand and said, "Isn't she special?" Abby kept her eyes locked on the plate.

Abby added, "Is she the mother of your children? No? Surprising." Henry sighed.

"Abby, we have guests. No, she is not, but..." Abby looked up.

Abby asked, "But what?" Henry remained quiet. Abby asked a little louder now, "But what?!" Henry sighed.

"Nicole wants to be. She wants to be here for you and Krista," Abby looked at him, confused. Henry sighed and said, "Abigail, Nicole and I are getting married." Abby's world came crashing down.


End file.
